A powerpuff and the three ruffs
by Psychic Emerald
Summary: A short shory based on Goldy locks and the three bears. Warning of launage.


**_A POWERPUFF AND THE THREE RUFFS_**

Buttercup was lost in the woods. Her and sisters were doing a bet to who could survie in the forest the longest. 'This will be easy! They wont stand a chance!' she thought to herself. Its was getting late and she haven't found a place to sleep. She walk and conutinuedly kicked rocks. When Buttercup looked up, she smirked. There was a house in the middle of no where. It was covered in over grown plants and vines. The windows were either shattered or translusten. She tore the vines off the door and glanced at the color. It was a faded tie-dye of blue, green, and red. "Wow.. this place is shitty..." She said opening the door. CREEEK! The sound of the door seemed very loud compared to the silence. She took a step on the dirty carpet. "Gross..." She looked around, woundering if the place was owned. She smelled the air. A mixer of feet and food. She heads to the dinning room and looks on the table. There were three plates. The blue plate had a sandwich, the green one had a subway sandwich, and the red had a hot dog with ketcup, mustard and relish. She never tasted relish. She took the hot dog and bit it. Then spit it back on the plate. "Who eats that stuff! It talk like ass!" She walks to the blue plate and bite the sandwich. She spit it back on the sandwich. She gagged and looked inside of it. There was tuna and mustard. She gagged again and head to the green plate. "I promise if this is nasty, Im going to trash all the food in this place!" She bit the sub and end up eating half. BURP! "atleast some one can tell if they can't cook to buy some damn food!"

She head to the living room. "OH MY GOD!" She ran over and sat in the green chair. "TV AND VIDEO GAMES!" She grab a red clear controller and she looked at it. Then she play and quickly got so mad she lost, that she broke it. She grabbed the blue one and played. She lost again. This time she broke it to smitherens instead of half. She breathed qickly and looked at the green and took it. "One more round." She played and surpisingly won! "Yea! I won! Whos bad! Im bad!" She danced. She play so furiously that it had cracks in it.

"Im tired.." She said yawning. She looked at the two blue and red and narrowed at the beds. "all those thiing sucked!" she messed up the beds and jumped into the green bed and quickly fell asleep. CREEK! The door opened to three laughing boys. "Did you see the look on Mojo jojo's face when we pranked his ass!" Butch laughed. "He will scared for life!" Boomer laughed with him and Brick chuckling in agreement. "OK!" Butch sung clapping his hands together. "Whos hungry!" Everyone walked inside the kitchen. "WHO THE FUCK SPIT IN MY DAMN FOOD!" Brick shouted. Butch put his hands up. "Not me we were all out a M- my food is half gone!" he said. "Gross someone spit on mine!" They saw Butch grab the half eaten sandwich and bite it. "Your disusting.." said Brick. Then they headed to the living room. "My controller!' they said. Scanned them. They all were mad and went to the bathroom. "Nothing wrong in here.." Boomer said. They went in the room "There is a bitch in my fucking bed!" Butch said. "She scread my covers!" Boomer said. "mine too!" Brick frowned. "Umm.. miss wake up." Boomer wispered. Butch walk over to her and floated over her. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!" She jumped up and punched him straight in the face. Thats what always happen when your to close to her and scream at her. "Butercup?!" They all said and Butch getting off the floor and holding his cheek. "GET HER!" She flew up to get kicked in the stomack by Butch and thrown out the window by Brick. Boomer zoomed to her. She grabbed his fist and twisted it. He winced in pain. She kicked him back in the house then flew up to be dragged back down. She kick Brick off her leg. When he fell she zoomed at him and pumbed him inside a ditch. She coughed in the dust and tried to run but Butch grabbed her. "Not going that easy!" he punched her threw the trees. She grabbed her head. "I gotta end dis fast! think like Blossom..." A idea poped in her head. "Green Tornado.." she wispered. She ran to him, his fist in ready. He realized he was flowing, but not on his command. She ran off in a neon green. "I better go before he comes back.." Then she flew off.


End file.
